Colosseum
"The place where Champions are made! Every day the Colosseum has an event you can sign one of your dragons up for. Will you win the Gold Trophy? You cannot speed up a Colosseum event, so choose carefully!" The Colosseum building becomes available for purchase at Level 10. It is for sale in the Buildings section of the Market. You can purchase a maximum of one for 50,000 DragonCash. After purchase and placement you receive 50,000 xp. It takes 4 hours to build. Each day there is a competitive “event” in the Colosseum. The type of event is visible on the flags flying outside the building and on the event screen. Each event is based on one of the elements in the game. To choose a dragon to compete, touch the Colosseum and view the event screen. At the top of the screen is the event type. The strategy is to choose what you consider the best dragon in your park to compete in that event type. For example, an Earth dragon might win an Earth based event. A higher level dragon gives a better chance of winning. However, the results may be completely random, for example a Fire dragon may win a gold trophy in a Cold event. Every 24 hours the event type changes. After you place your dragon in the Colosseum you cannot remove it for 24 hours or speed up the event using gems. The dragon in the Colosseum does not earn income in its habitat during the event and you cannot fill the vacant habitat spot with another dragon nor sell its habitat. There is a progress bar on the Colosseum during the event. After 24 hours the progress bar will disappear and you must touch the building to return your dragon to its habitat and receive the award. A gold, silver, or bronze trophy and cash are awarded to your dragon based on its “performance” in the event. As of Update 1.1.2. the Colosseum now rewards the user with Gems and XP for competing in events. The better you do, the more you get. It seems the studio listened to feedback from the users as many were complaining about the Colosseum event being pointless. (after achieving all gold trophies) * The variable DragonCash math is unknown. Factors may include: Park Level, Dragon Level, Dragon Type(s), Average Guest Count (affected by visitors). DragonCash awarded on gold trophies varies widely (as you can see from the photos above) and has been seen between 30,000 and 100,000. Trophies are awarded based on your dragon's performance, which can be affected by anything from Level, Type, Hybrid or not, or Parent Dragons, or it could be completely random. The inner workings of the Colosseum are unknown and seem to be quite random. The designs of trophies vary by element. The Air trophy is shaped like a tornado, the Earth trophy is crafted from rock and has platings on it, the Fire trophy is on fire, the Plant trophy has plants growing on it, the Lightning trophy has Lightning crystals and thunder, the Water trophy is filled with water, and the Cold trophy is covered in icicles. On the Colosseum event page, you can view your top past events, which dragon participated, the date and time of the event and the award type. This is very helpful as it shows which achievements you have left to achieve. Category:Buildings Category:Dragons Category:Colosseum Category:Achievements Category:Market